Broken Hearted Girl
by StoryLover99
Summary: the beginning of MOA in Reyna's POV


_**I do NOT  own the song nor these brilliant characters **_

_**btw it is my first song fic/ story so please don't be too harsh **_

* * *

_**You're everything I thought you never were **_

_**And nothing like about you could've been **_

_**But still you lived inside of me **_

_**So tell me how is that **_

You turned out be everything I thought you never were and nothing like you could've been

but still you somehow still managed to live inside of me,

so can you please tell me how that could possibly be.

_**You're the only one I wish I could forget **_

_**The only one I loved to not forgive **_

_**And though you've break my heart **_

_**You're the only one **_

You're the only one I wish I could forget,

the only one I'd love to not forgive and though you've broke my heart you're still the only one

_**And though there are times **_

_**when I hate you **_

_**Cause I can't erase **_

_**the times that you hurt me **_

_**And put tears on my face **_

Yes there was times when I hated you because I couldn't erase all the times that you have hurt me and have been the cause for the tears on my face.

_**And even now while I hate you **_

_**it pains me to say **_

_**I know I'll be there **_

_**at the end of the day**_

And even now while I hate you,

it really pains me to say this but I'll still be there for you at the end of the day.

_**I don't wanna be without you babe **_

_**I don't want a broken heart **_

_**Don't wanna to take breath without you babe **_

_**I don't want to play that part **_

Even though you hurt me I still don't want to be without you,

I don't even want to breathe without ya babe.

I don't want a broken heart, no I don't want to play that part

_**I know that I love you **_

_**but let me just say **_

_**I don't wanna love you **_

_**in no kinder way, no no **_

_**I don't want a broken heart **_

_**I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl **_

_**No, no... no broken-hearted girl **_

_**I'm no broken-hearted girl **_

yes I know that I still love you but let me just say,

I don't want to love you in any kind of way. I don't want a broken heart,

I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl,

No I'm no broken hearted girl.

_**There's something that I feel **_

_**I need to say **_

_**But up 'til now I've always been afraid **_

_**That you would never come around **_

_**And still I wanna put this out **_

There's something that I feel I need to say

But up until now I have always been afraid

That you wouldn't come around

But I still want to put this out

_**You say you got the most respect for me **_

_**But sometimes I feel you do not deserve me **_

_**And still you're in my heart **_

_**But you're the only one **_

You say that you have the most respect for me

But sometimes I feel that you're not worthy of me

And yet still you're in my hear

Because you're the only one

_**And yes there are times when I hate you but I don't complain**_

_**'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away**_

_**Oh, but now I don't hate you, I'm happy to say**_

_**That I will be there at the end of the day**_

Yes, there are times when I hate you but not once did I ever complain.

Because I was always afraid that you would leave me and walk away,

But now that I that I don't hare you, I'm happy to say; that I will be there at the end of the day.

_**I don't wanna be without you babe**_

_**I don't wanna a broken heart**_

_**Don't wanna to take breath without you baby**_

_**I don't wanna to play that part**_

No I don't want to be without you nor do I want a broken heart,

Don't want to take a breath without you;

no I don't want to play that part

_**I know that I love you but let me just say**_

_**I don't wanna love you in no kinda way**_

_**No, no, I don't wanna a broken heart**_

_**And I don't wanna to play the broken-hearted girl**_

_**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**_

I know that I love you Jason but let me just say;

I don't want to love you in any kind of way,

No I don't want a broken heart,

No I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl,

I'm no broken-hearted girl

_**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh**_

_**I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah**_

_**Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free**_

_**To spread my wings and fly away, away with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh**_

Now I'm finally at a place I thought that I would be at

Living in a world that just centres just the two of us

Don't have to be afraid, my broken heart is free

To spread my wings and fly away, away with you.

To Sparky

So Jason I know that I love you but let me just say

I don't want to love you in any kind of way

I don't want a broken heart

So I'm letting you go, so you can be with Piper

Because I don't want to play the broken hearted girl

No, I'm no broken hearted girl

Your Queen xxx


End file.
